The Idiots' Anthology
by Kdubbz1075
Summary: 100 unrelated drabbles/oneshots centering around our resident archer and Atlantean.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! So seeing as there's not nearly enough fics out there for my OTP, I decided to do the 100 prompt challenge! Unfortunately for this particular drabble, I didn't make it shippy... heh. **

**Spaqua Status: friends**

* * *

Blink

If Mas and Menos hadn't been away visiting family in Guatemala, Aqualad wouldn't have to deal with this. With the twins gone, there was extra room in the TE car, so Bumblebee had taken it upon herself to invite Cyborg to join the Titans East on their weekend trip to the beach. Of course this meant that the aquatic teen would be kicked out of his usual place in the passenger seat ("Garth, do you mind sitting in the back? Me and Sparky have some catching up to do") and be forced to sit in the back with the resident archer.

Usually, the drive from Steel to the Jersey Shore was tolerable, but not today. Nope, with Bee and Cyborg so wrapped up in their own conversation, there was no escape from Speedy's irritating tendencies.

"Garth, I'm bored." And there it was again.

"Wonderful."

"Entertain me."

"There isn't much you can do with someone who has the attention span of a goldfish."

Speedy ignored the comment stared out the window, as if searching for ideas. "I know! Let's try to figure out what everyone's license plates mean."

That was probably the stupidest game Aqualad had ever heard of. "Roy, most license plates are just a bunch of random numbers and letters, they don't mean anything."

"Well, all the cool people have custom plates."

"Oh yeah, because having the license plate '2Sexy4u' on your motorcycle just makes you _so _cool," Garth snorted.

"Whatever, Fishface," Roy rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't know cool if it hit you in the face. Hey Bumblebitch," he called to the front, "We almost there?"

"How many times have we made this drive, Shafty?" Bee asked, giving him a glance in the rearview mirror. "You know the blinking lights mean that we're getting close, and have we passed them yet?" She didn't even wait for a response before returning to her conversation with Cyborg, leaving her teammate alone again to fend against Speedy.

For a while the red head was silent. Thinking this meant he was safe for a little while, Aqualad turned to look out the window. He enjoyed the peace for a few minutes until a cellphone was being thrust in his face.

"Which filter should I use? Valencia or lo-fi?"

It took Garth a moment to register what was happening as he looked at his friend's Iphone, Speedy's signature smirk staring back at him from the glowing screen. "Wait, you took a _selfie?_" he laughed. He couldn't say he was surprised, the archer did, after all, think he was the finest specimen on the planet.

"Uh, yeah," came the reply. "I haven't posted one since like, Wednesday, and I feel like my followers need a little dose of me."

"You really _are _a girl," Garth wheezed out between peels of laughter. Really, how could he take Speedy seriously when he said things like _that?_

"_Excuse me_?" Roy demanded, abruptly indignant, "How am _I_ the girl? You're the one with the long-ass haircut!"

"Calm down, Robin," Aqualad replied as he composed himself. "It was just a joke."

"…So Valencia or lo-fi?"

TTT

"Bumblebeeeee," Speedy droned, "Are we there yet?"

"Have you seen the blinking lights?"

"Well no, but-"

"Then can it."

TTT

_Flick. Flick. Flick._

Aqualad was doing his best to ignore it. He really was. Give him no rise, and he'd eventually stop, right?

But he couldn't take it anymore. "Must you?" He snapped, turning on the boy who was currently flicking him behind the ear.

"You weren't talking to me and I was bored. Entertain me."

"No."

"Then I'm going to keep flicking you."

And he did. _Flick. Flick._

"If you keep at it I'm going to cut that fucking hand off," Aqualad hissed. After sitting next to Speedy for over an hour and a half, he was past his breaking point.

"..." _Flick._

"BEE."

"I SWEAR IF Y'ALL ASK ME IF WE'RE ALMOST THERE ONE MORE TIME I'LL SHAVE BOTH YOUR HEADS."

"Mmph," Garth buried his head in his hands. Next time the team went on a road trip and the only open seat was next to Speedy, he'd rather stay home.

* * *

**I kinda based this one off personal experience hahah I have a shore house at the Jersey Shore and as a kid my sister and I would always look for what we dubbed "the blinking lights" (which are basically just three lights across that blink yellow one at a time) to signify to use that we were only five minutes away. **

**I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spaqua status: boyfriends**

* * *

Wedding

If you had asked Aqualad during the first few months of Titans East if he and Speedy would ever get together, his answer would be simple: hell no. So how, a few years later, was he laying in said red head's bed making out with him? Garth still didn't understand how the whole thing started, but he was so thankful for that day a year and a half ago when he and Roy had finally admitted their feelings for each other and made things official. He didn't care what the world thought, he loved this boy.

Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door, causing the boys to separate. "Ya'll got thirty seconds before I come in, make yourselves decent!"

"Must she always interrupt us?" Roy grumbled. Garth just laughed and pulled his shirt back over his head, tossing the archer his own.

Bumblebee entered Roy's room waving a letter in her hand. "You got some mail from Atlantis, Garth," she told him, handing him the letter as she plopped down on the bed next to the two boys.

"Thanks," Garth replied, waiting for the leader to get up and leave the room so that he and Roy could continue.

She blinked. "Well? Aren't you going to open it?"

He sighed. Fine. He would open it now just so that she could leave. Garth tore the top off the letter and read it to himself, his face dropping.

"What is it?" Bee asked, snatching it out of his hands when she saw his dull face. She read aloud:

_Prince Garth,_

_The time has come for you to take your place at the throne of Atlantis. You have one day to pack up all of your belongings and return home. A maiden has been selected to be your bride, and the wedding will take place the night after your return. Your friends are welcome to attend the ceremony if they so please._

_See you soon,_

_Orin_

TTT

"You can't seriously tell me that you're doing this," Roy said from his spot on Garth's bed as the other boy stuffed his clothes into suitcases. They were only nineteen for Christ's sake, royalty or not, Aqualad wasn't ready to be married, especially if it wasn't to him, dammit.

"I have to, Roy," Garth spoke up, never meeting his eyes. "I have duty to my people, whether I like the idea or not."

"But they kicked you out!" Roy protested as he stood up. "They shouldn't have any say in what you do now! Besides… don't I matter?"

The way Speedy spoke this which such vulnerability, something he hardly ever showed, was enough to get Garth to stop what he was doing and look at him. "Roy, of course you matter . _To me. _But that doesn't mean anything to the council of Atlantis. I have to go."

"Fine," Roy snapped. He was taking his anger of the whole situation out on Garth, but he couldn't help it. "Just don't expect me to come and watch you get married to some chick while I sit in the audience." And with that, the archer left the room, slamming the door behind him.

TTT

"Are you ready to go?" Bumblebee called to Garth from the main room. He was standing outside Speedy's door, the inhabitant refusing to open it to say goodbye.

Garth sighed. He just wished the Roy would understand the situation he was in. There was really nothing that he could do about it, as much as he wanted to stay here and be with him. "Yeah," he called back, voice glum, "I'm coming."

TTT

Roy was in the living room, watching tv but not really paying attention. Bumblebee and the twins had decided to go with Garth to Atlantis to attend his wedding, leaving Roy alone in the tower. He glanced at the clock. The ceremony was probably going on right now. "I'm gonna miss you, Fish boy," he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

Roy's head whipped around. "Garth!" he exclaimed before hopping out of his seat and running to meet the boy who was standing in the doorway. "What about your wedding?"

"Eh," Aqualad shrugged with a smirk, "I told them that I wasn't really up for it and that they could find a new king. The girl they picked out wasn't really my type."

"Oh really?" Speedy laughed, pulling the other boy into a hug. "And why's that?"

"Because she wasn't you," Garth responded simply before meeting Roy's lips for a kiss.

* * *

**Eeek that probably wasn't what you were expecting with that title I'm sorry |D I hope ya'll liked it!**


End file.
